


Gestures of Affection

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [86]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki gets out of bed to find his lover.





	Gestures of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rennix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennix/gifts).



> I have not watched Endgame. I have _no plan_ to watch Endgame. I haven't been watching MCU movies for the last few years because I don't like/have lost interest in them.
> 
> That being said, I don't want to know what happens. I'm planning to avoid spoilers for as long as possible. 
> 
> I _do_ know that a lot of people are going to need some fluff. So I thought I'd post this for everyone who's in need of a little cheering up :)
> 
> This was done as a prompt from the lovely **Rennix** which was _~~can we pls have more disfigured tony/~~ tony wearing loki's clothes_. I hope you like! :)
> 
> (And if anyone is wondering, I did do the disfigured one too. It is Asgardian!Tony and is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473701). + I did another injured!Tony based off this plot which is MCU and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845347).)

It wasn’t uncommon for Loki to wake up to find the bed empty.

He and Anthony had been together for five months and while Loki was a semi-permanent resident of the penthouse, Anthony often woke before him. The first time it had happened, Anthony confessed to being surprised Loki hadn’t woken the moment he moved. 

But, when Loki felt safe in his surroundings and trusted the one sharing his bed, Loki could sleep through anything. Anthony’s smile had been warm and soft when Loki explained. He’d leant forward and kissed Loki sweetly. 

Nothing more had been said, but Loki found a soft pleasure in waking up to find Anthony had beaten him out of bed and was showered, dressed and carrying in a tray of tea and toast. He’d always steal half the food he made, but Loki didn’t mind. Loki felt lucky to be the one Anthony wanted to share breakfast with.

Today however, Loki managed to wake early. He stretched in bed and reached for the spot beside him. It was still warm and he couldn’t hear the shower running. It meant Anthony wasn’t long awake and was likely drinking his first cup of coffee.

Smiling, Loki rolled out of bed and planned to join his lover. He frowned when he looked around the room but couldn’t find his shirt. He didn’t _need_ to wear his shirt, but Loki had grown up in Asgard where his pale skin and thin stature was a source of open mockery. He knew Anthony (and countless others) liked his body, but he still preferred to be clothed as a general rule.

But, it seemed that wouldn’t be the case today.

Running a hand through his hair, he attempted to untangle it as he padded towards the kitchen in search of his lover. He expected to see his boxer-clad lover hovering beside the coffee machine with bleary eyes.

Anthony _was_ beside the coffee machine and stifling a yawn, but what stole Loki’s attention and woke him far quicker than any source of caffeine was that Anthony was wearing his shirt.

The green fabric was far too big on him; Loki’s shoulders were wider and he was taller than the engineer. Loki swallowed, the sight burned into his memory, even as he tried desperately to rationalize it.

Because, _why_ was he wearing it? He couldn’t be cold. The sleeves were short not long. Anthony could always adjust the temperature in the penthouse. He had no _need_ to wear it.

Swallowing again, Loki’s voice still came out rough, “Why are you wearing that?”

Anthony looked at Loki, then at the shirt, then back at the mage. He was still half-asleep but he offered a tired smile. “It’s comfortable.” He yawned. “And it’s yours.” He turned back to the coffee. “Smells like you.” He shrugged. “I always wear your stuff in the mornings.”

A lump formed in Loki’s throat and his heart ached with the softest affection.

No one had ever wanted to wear Loki’s colours, let alone his _actual_ clothes. It was a sign of admiration, commitment and _loyalty_ to wear the symbols of your lover’s house. On Asgard, there was no greater compliment or gesture of love.

And here Anthony stood, doing it without thought. He did it because he _wanted_ to. He did it without Loki’s awareness because he wanted to drape himself in something of _Loki’s_.

Loki’s eyes stung and he blinked rapidly. He also walked over to his distracted lover who was still pouring his coffee. Loki wrapped his arms around the mortal’s waist. He could feel the smooth silk of his shirt and Loki pressed a fierce, adoring kiss to the top of Anthony’s head.

Anthony stilled, his cup halfway to his lips. He sounded confused. “Loki?”

There were so many things he wanted to say, but didn’t know where to begin. He merely whispered, the words heartfelt and full of affection, “ _Thank you_.”

Anthony was quiet for a long moment before: “You like that I wear it?”

“Yes,” Loki answered, almost laughing at the understatement. “And please, wear my clothing whenever you like.”

There was another pause before, “Even in public?”

Loki sucked in a sharp breath and his hold tightened. He was barely breathing. “You would?”

“Yeah,” Anthony leant back against him. “Honestly, some mornings, the worst part is taking off your shirt.”

“Then wear it,” Loki whispered, longing slipping into his voice. “I want to see you in it.”

Anthony turned his head, a soft smile on his lips and warmth in his eyes. “You’re going to regret giving me access to your closet.”

Loki just laughed. Because, how could he? 

Anthony was willingly displaying his commitment and affection for the universe to see. Loki could never imagine a more beautiful or wonderful thing than that.


End file.
